Wireless display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. A source device may be a device that is capable of transmitting media data. A sink device may be a device that is capable of receiving and rendering media data. The source device and the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices. As mobile devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may include mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, digital image capturing devices, such as a camera or camcorder, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, printers, audio amplifiers, set top boxes, gaming consoles, routers, and digital video disc (DVD) players, and media servers.
A source device may send media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices may render the received media data for presentation on its screen and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs.
The Wi-Fi Display (WFD) standard (also known as Miracast™) is an emerging standard for wireless display systems being developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance and based on Wi-Fi Direct. The WFD standard provides an interoperable mechanism to discover, pair, connect and render media data sourced from a Wi-Fi Display Source at a Wi-Fi Display Sink.